Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você
|original = Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! |imagem = O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 975.jpg |legenda = A turma viajando ao redor do mundo. |temporada = 2 |produçao = 237/238 |transmissao = 101 |nt = 54 |historia = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |es = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes Kyle Menke Kim Roberson Michael Diederich Aliki Theofilopoulos Antoine Guilbaud Kaz J.G. Orrantia Mike Roth Perry Zombolas |diretor = Robert F. Hughes Dan Povenmire |eua = 06 de Agosto de 2010 |xdeua = 02 de Agosto de 2010 |br = 07 de Setembro de 2010 |xdbr = 23 de Abril de 2011 |internacional = 25 de Julho de 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con) }} "' " é o quinquagésimo quarto episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 2 de Agosto de 2010 pelo Disney XD. No Brasil, estreou em 7 de Setembro de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. O episódio especial leva a duração de 45 minutos feito para comemorar os 100 episódios da série. Sinopse Na tentativa de passar um tempo a sós com seu marido, Linda decide viajar com Lawrence, deixando Candace responsável pelos meninos. No momento em que os adultos permanecem fora, Phineas e Ferb decidem fazer o que nunca haviam feito antes: dar a volta ao mundo em apenas um único dia. Movidos pela ideia, e por uma aposta, a dupla, acompanhada de seus amigos e Candace, embarca em uma grande aventura a qual passa por famosas cidades do globo, como Tóquio e Paris. Durante isso, Heinz faz uma viagem com Vanessa para Tóquio. Apesar de alegar a sua filha que a viagem tem apenas o objetivo de ser um momento entre pai e filha, a verdade pela qual Doof vai para o Japão fica clara durante a trama: desmoralizar o Major Monograma na frente de todos. Enredo Parte 1 thumb|left|Jeremy na França.A cena se abre numa manhã de verão, onde Candace, em seu quarto, telefona para Jeremy, que se encontra em dormindo sobre uma cama num hotel em Paris (Entre bocejos, o loirinho pergunta a Candace se ela sabe que são duas horas da manhã em Paris. Um tanto quanto envergonhada, a adolescente se desculpa e logo depois pergunta a seu amigo como estão indo suas férias na capital francesa. Jeremy então, se lembra que, antes de atender o telefone, estava sonhando com ela e com uma iguana em uma banda. Quando o papo começa a ficar interessante para Candace, fortes tremores no solo da casa se propagam, fazendo com que ela desligue o telefone e sai, rapidamente, para o quintal. [[Imagem:O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 72.jpg|thumb|left|"Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!"]Chegando lá, ela descobre que a causa dos fortes tremores é um robô gigante, criado por Phineas e Ferb, que estava pulando corda. Desesperada, Candace liga para Linda, que se encontra presa num engarrafamento perto de sua casa, devido a obra que estava acontecendo no final da rua. Depois de Phineas revelar a sua irmã que o robô se tornou independente e que pular corda foi ideia dele, Linda aparece chegando com o carro em casa. De forma muito esbaforida, Candace, pede para sua mãe ir ao quintal e flagrar seus irmãos. Entretanto, no momento em que Linda chega no local a qual sua filha havia lhe pedido, não encontra nenhum robô pulando corda. Sem provas para que haja um castigo, ela pergunta a seus filhos se eles se divertiram e após a resposta positiva, explica que demorou a chegar em casa devido a obra que está tendo no bairro. Entre risos, Linda diz que poderiam fazer os dias ficarem mais longos e depois disso, se teria do local. Angustiado pelo fato de grande parte do verão ter ido embora, Phineas pergunta a Ferb o que eles já fizeram. Assim, se lembra de grandes feitos como, a construção da Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo, como a descoberta de Atlântida e como a viagem no tempo, mas alega, por fim, quase não ter feito nada. Phineas então abre o jogo para Ferb, dizendo que eles precisam de um desafio de verdade, precisam fazer o maior e mais divertido dia de verão de todos os tempos. thumb|Doofenshmirtz e Vanessa dentro do avião.Enquanto isso, em um avião, que sobrevoava os céus de Danville, rumo a Tóquio, se encontravam Heinz e Vanessa. Depois de um certo bati-papo com sua filha, Heinz afirma que escolheu ir para a capital japonesa por ser mais exótica do que Paris e reforça sua fala alegando que não há nenhum outro motivo por trás disso. Nesse momento, o comandante do avião toma conta da cena, ao alertar os passageiros que a viagem terá um pequeno atraso. Quando a cena foca o lado externo do avião, o motivo do atraso fica claro: o robô gigante prendeu sua corda na parte traseira do avião. Voltando a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace, depois de saber que sua mãe e seu pai irão viajar, pergunta se ela é quem tomará conta de tudo. Linda então responde que sim e alerta sua filha para ficar longe de namoricos. Após um desabafo, a ruivinha acalma sua mãe dizendo que Jeremy está em Paris. No mesmo recinto também se encontrava Lawrence, que depois de ouvir sua filha dizer que irá telefonar quantas vezes for necessário para Linda, entra em ação dizendo que "tomar conta" significa resolver as coisas por si. Concordando com seu marido, Linda fala para Candace, que se Phineas e Ferb fizerem alguma coisa errada ela estará encrencada. Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Linda e Lawrence viajaram, deixando sozinhos em casa Candace, Phineas, Ferb e Perry. Durante a madrugada, fica bem claro que Candace não conseguiu dormir por causa de pesadelos envolvendo Jeremy, iguanas e a cidade de Paris. Aflita a ruivinha resolve telefonar para Stacy no meio da madrugada, porém a ligação não dura muito tempo. Stacy desliga o telefone logo depois de ouvir sua amiga pedir um lanchinnho à ela. thumb|left|"Vejam! O Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000!"No dia seguinte, logo de manhã bem cedo, Phineas e Ferb reuniam seus amigos no quintal. Intrigado pelo pelo fato dos meninos estarem fazendo algo mais cedo do que o normal, Isabella pergunta a Phineas o que ele está fazendo acordado tão cedo. Rapidamente Phineas esclarece a todos que hoje é o solstício do verão, o dia mais longo do ano, e ele e Ferb, pretendem fazer com que o dia fique ainda mais longo. Animado, o ruivinho apresenta o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000, um jatinho rápido cujo motor é movido a óleo vegetal, devido a isso não polui o meio ambiente. Por fim, Phineas explica que pretende viajar com o jatinho pelo mundo, como faz o sol. Fazendo com que o dia mais longo do verão fique ainda mais longo, com aproximadamente 40 horas. Ouvindo isso, Buford se rebela, alegando que o dia tem apenas 24 horas. Calmamente, Phineas ainda tenta explicar sua teoria para o valentão, mas tudo acaba sendo em vão. Depois de citar coisas incríveis cujo participou durante o verão, Buford resolve apostar com seu colega que ele não irá conseguir dar a viajar pelo mundo e voltar em Danville antes do Sol se pôr. Caso Phineas perca a aposta, terá que ficar sem fazer mais nada durante o resto do verão, dizer para todos que são governados pelas leis da física, e por fim, que o verão não pode ser o quer que ele seja.thumb|Clay Aiken canta para as crianças. Caso contrário, Buford comerá um inseto. Uma vez que o valentão tem o estranho hábito de comer insetos, Phineas discorda com esse lado da aposta. Sendo assim, Buford resolve fazer uma pequena mudança; caso ele perca a aposta irá devolver a bicicleta que havia roubado do ruivinho quando ambos ainda eras bebês que usavam fraldas. Ao se lembrar que realmente foi roubado quando era muito pequeno e não sabia se defender, Phineas fecha a aposta; para o desespero de Isabella, que não entende o porquê de seu amigo estar pondo tudo a perder por causa de umas bicicletas. Nesse momento, Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan entram em ação, cantando a música I Believe We Can, tirando assim o medo e o receio de todas as crianças, e pondo a coragem e a confiança, de que tudo é possível quando se acredita que pode. Com o fim da performance musical, a cena foca em Perry, que acaba de chegar em seu esconderijo para receber mais um mensagem diária de seu líder: Major Monograma. Entretanto, o ornitorrinco se depara com Carl, no telão. Na tentativa de esclarecer as coisas de forma rápida ao agente, Carl, diz que o Major Monograma não está no momento, mas deixou um bilhete com letras recortadas de uma revista a qual dizia: "Caro Carl, eu não fui sequestrado, portanto, não venha procurar por mim". Após ler o bilhetinho, o estagiário revela a Perry que Doofenshmirtz está em Tóquio, numa viagem com Vanessa, e que Monograma está no mesmo local, pois é o orador principal da Convenção dos Homens Bons. Mesmo com Carl pedindo para Perry tirar o dia de folga, o ornitorrinco desconfia da situação ser toda mera coincidência. thumb|left|Candace e Stacy conversam.No momento em que Carl conversava com Perry, na cozinha da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Stacy trazia o café da manhã para Candace, e aproveitava a situação para pergunta-la qual a preocupação. Candace então, revela que a razão pela qual anda tão preocupada, é o fato de Jeremy estar sozinho na cidade do amor e cercado de garotas francesas. No entanto Stacy não se impressiona com nada e tenta relaxar sua amiga dizendo que todos sabem que ela e Jeremy estão juntos. Mas, tudo não passa de uma mera tentativa. Candace então ressalta que o loirinho nunca a chamou de "namorada", e nem se quer a beijou. Uma vez que ambas coisas realmente jamais aconteceram, Stacy pensa que Candace precisa chamar Jeremy primeiro de namorado, para que as coisas possam acontecer naturalmente. No aeroporto internacional de Tóquio, enquanto Vanessa, animada, lia um cartão postal, Doofenshmirtz esperava sua mala. Porém, o ânimo de Vanessa logo acaba, ao ver que a mala de seu pai é o Major Monograma amarrado. Irritada a jovem não acredita que seu pai trouxe trabalho para a viagem. No entanto, Heinz parece não se importar nem um pouco com o bem estar de sua filha, e, depois de apresenta-la a seu inimigo, se dirige para um táxi. thumb|O mapa gigante sobre a casa.Voltando ao quintal da família Flynn-Fletcher, a cena foca um grande mapa, que se encontra sobre o telhado da casa, da rota que Phineas pretende fazer com o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000. Olhando as instruções, o ruivinho revela a seus amigos que terá que fazer uma pequena parada em Tóquio e em Paris para reabastecer o veículo. Ao ouvir o amor de sua vida dizer que vai a cidade do amor, Isabella se entusiasma, e logo depois, e convidado pelo próprio para fazer parte da viagem. Nisso Buford aparece em cena, alegando querer viajar também para ter certeza que não haverá nenhuma trapaça. Baljeet, por sua vez, entra na viagem como bagagem de mão do valentão. Depois de uma breve conversa entre Phineas, Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan, quem aparece tomando conta da cena é Candace. Eufórica, a primeira coisa que a ruivinha pergunta a seu irmão é o que ele está fazendo. Ao saber que Phineas planeja viajar em torno da Terra com esperanças de fazer o maior e melhor dia de verão que já existiu, Candace rapidamente descorda com tudo, explicando que, uma vez que Linda não está presente, ela é quem está no comando. thumb|left|"Isso é que é dobradura." Porém, Satcy desperta a atenção de sua melhor amiga para o mapa gigante. Sabendo que a viagem terá uma parada em Paris, a jovem começa a ver a situação de maneira mais positiva, raciocinando que não há melhor maneira de deixar seus irmãos longe de perigo a não ser viajando com eles. Já dentro do Incrível Desafiador Sola 3000, Phineas pergunta a Ferb se ele está levando o mapa gigante. Felizmente, o inglês de poucas palavras faz um gesto positivo para seu meio-irmão. Antes de por o jato para decolar, Phineas pergunta se todos estão prontos. Nisso, Buford responde ao ruivinho que está pronto para ver ele perder. Então, Ferb põe as turbinas do aviãozinho para funcionar e esperançoso faz o veículo disparar numa velocidade incrível pelos céus de Danville, não deixando nem tempo para Phineas dizer uma última coisa a seus amigos. Logo depois do Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 sair de cena, quem aparece são as Garotas Companheiras, se dedicadas, começam a limpar o quintal para receber seus amigos numa grande festa. Parte 2 Quando a cena se volta, foca no Oceano Pacífico, onde Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos estão no momento atravessando com o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 rumo a Tóquio. Na Torre de Tóquio, Vanessa lê um panfleto a qual trás várias informações sobre o ponto turístico. No entanto, a jovem estranha o fato de no papel nada estar falando sobre um balão gigante de água. Rapidamente, ela conclui que o balão só pode fazer parte de alguma invenção doida de seu pai e se aborrece com ele. Heinz revela que seu plano para o dia é fazer com que todos pensem que o Major Monograma deixou cair o balão gigante de água na Convenção Internacional dos Homens Bons, denigrido totalmente a boa imagem do militar. Por sua vez, Monograma assume que jamais pregaria uma peça infantil e boba como o plano de Doof. Por fim, Doofenshmirtz completa seu pensamento, afirmando que sem uma liderança, a Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana iria a falência. Durante isso, em outro ponto de Tóquio, Ferb, com dificuldades, pousava o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000, com o objetivo de conseguir combustível de foguete. De forma muito gentil, Ferb se aproxima de uma senhora japonesa, que na realidade é avó de Stacy, e, em japonês, pergunta se ela pode ceder um pouco de óleo vegetal para ele. Nisso, várias primas distantes de Stacy aparecem na cena para cantar a música Bem-vindo a Tóquio e abastecer o jatinho. Após isso, o grupo volta à viagem em um ritmo um tanto quanto diferente como de costume. Voltando à Torre de Tóquio, Francis diz para Doofenshmirtz que ninguém na Agência vai acreditar que ele jogou o balão de água na convenção, uma vez que o mal não pode obriga-lo a falar e que ele é basicamente 35% metal. Percebendo que seu pai não dá a mínima atenção à ela, Vanessa se irrita, dizendo que a viagem foi feita por causa do trabalho e não para passar um tempo em família. Com os nervos a flor da pele, a jovem começa a descer a Torre de Tóquio, revelando que vai ao aeroporto. Nisso, quem aparece com um jati-anfíbio é Perry o Ornitorrinco, para a surpresa de todos. Rapidamente o agente altamente treinado detém Doofenshmirtz, que acaba por sua vez, deixando o controle do balão de água cair no chão e quebrar. Devido a isso, o balão gigante perde seu controle e começa a a girar em alta velocidade no ponto mais alto da Torre de Tóquio. Em um desses giros do balão, quem acaba sendo acertada é Vanessa, que, após isso, é lançada para fora da torre. Ao ver que sua filha corre risco de vida, Heinz esquece de Perry e de Monograma, e desesperado só consegue fazer uma coisa: gritar. Porém, felizmente para todos, o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 passa bem no momento em que a jovem estava em queda livre, fazendo com que ela não perca sua vida. No momento em que Vanessa bate com o rosto no vidro do jato, se depara com Ferb. Depois do inglês deixar a jovem entrar dentro do veículo, Phineas revela a ela que está indo a Paris para reabastecer e, assim, finalmente poder chegar em Danville. Percebendo que não tem nada a perder, Vanessa decide se unir ao grupo. Enquanto isso, na Torre de Tóquio, Heinz se acalma ao ver que sua filha foi salva, mas se aborrece ao ver que o jato a levou para longe dele. Não vendo outra saída, Doof resolve pedir ajuda a Perry e Monograma. Inicialmente o major pensa que o cientista está de brincadeira, mas logo percebe que ele verdadeiramente está falando sério. Heinz então incansavelmente clama por ajuda de joelhos. A ação, por sua vez, acaba deixando o Monograma nervoso. Devido a isso ele concorda em ajudar seu inimigo desde que ele seja preso ao chegar em Danville. Após isso, o balão de água gigante acaba entrando em órbita. Quando a cena volta a focar o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000, percebe-se que o grupo já está sobrevoando as altas montanhas do Himalaia. Animado, Phineas pede para seus amigos ficarem de olho no Klimpaloon, a roupa de banho mágica antiga que vive na região. Apesar da naturalidade com que o ruivinho pediu isso, Candace não acredita que haja uma roupa de banho antiga que vivendo no Himalaia. De repente, uma luz começa a piscar no painel do jatinho, mostrando que ele está sobrecarregado. Phineas então explica que não calculou o peso de mais uma pessoa para a viagem. Assustada, Candace pergunta se o fato do Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 estar sobrecarregado interfere na rota para Paris. Logo depois disso, Ferb acaba calculando mal a distância entre duas montanhas, causando assim a perda das duas asas da máquina. Com isso, Phineas tem a certeza que a rota para Paris sofrerá uma interferência. Assim, entre os gritos das crianças, o jatinho escorrega pela neve e só depois de uma bom tempo para em um local. Nesse momento quem toma o ar da graça é o Klimpaloon, para a surpresa de todos, mas principalmente de Candace. Durante isso, ali por perto viajavam Doofenshmirtz, Monograma e Perry no Jati-anfíbio, em busca de Vanessa. Para a sorte do trio, Heinz revela que sua filha está usando um par de brincos que estão sendo rastreados por um GPS. Vendo que a situação está se complicando, Buford diz a Phineas que parece que ele vai perder. Baljeet então lembra de seu tio Sabu, que não mora ali por perto e pode ajuda-los. Não vendo outra escolha, Phineas decide subir a montanha para encontrar o tio de seu amigo, deixando apenas Candace e Vanessa para trás, pois não quiseram se arriscar. Aproveitando o momento sozinha com Candace, Vanessa lhe pergunta sobre a origem do nome "Ferb", mas infelizmente para ela, a ruivinha não sabe responder. Chegando no topo da montanha, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet se deparam com Sabu, um homem sábio cujo possui uma longa barba branca. Curioso, Phineas pergunta ao tio de Baljeet se ele mora no local. Nisso Sabu admite que o local é de difícil acesso, mas depois de ele montou sua fábrica de borracha ali, tudo passou a ser conveniente pata todos. Quando as crianças entram na fábrica, a música Tiras e Bolas de Borracha, em uma grande performance, toma conta da cena. No término da música, Phineas tem uma ideia, e pede uma das inúmeras bolas gigantes de borracha emprestada. Enquanto Vanessa e Candace subiam a montanha na esperança de seus celulares voltarem a funcionar, o jati-anfíbio passava exatamente por ali. Ao ver sua filha subindo uma montanha escarpada, Doofenshmirtz se anima e pede para Perry pousar o veículo. Uma vez que o terreno é muito escarpado, Monograma exige que Heinz desça de paraquedas, e para isso, lhe entrega várias coisas como óculos de proteção e uma máscara de oxigênio. Mesmo com todos equipamentos possíveis para fazer um bom pouso, Doof cai de forma estabanada, e por fim, acaba rolando pela montanha numa grande bola de neve. Quando Vanessa e Candace se deparam com a bola de neve vindo em suas direções, só conseguem fazer uma coisa: correr em direção ao Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000, a qual Phineas havia acabado de instalar uma grande bola de borracha em sua base. Nervoso, Ferb tenta ligar o avião antes que seja tarde demais. No final de tudo, Candace acaba tropeçando e assim, saindo do caminho da bola de neve. Já o resto do grupo, que se encontrava no veículo, acaba batendo de frente com a bola de neve gigante, e caindo de montanha escarpada num "bolo" de névoa. Desesperada, Candace se pergunta como irá explicar à Linda que seus irmãos caíram de uma montanha no Himalaia. Mas, felizmente para a ruivinha, a bola de borracha gigante faz com que veículo simplesmente quique no chão. Vendo que seus irmãos não se machucaram e que o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 adquiriu uma nova "cara" com a bola de borracha, Candace novamente se une ao grupo. Daí pra frente a música Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar toma conta da cena enquanto o jatinho quica por diferentes lugares do mundo rumo a Paris. Parte 3 Chegando em Paris, Ferb faz um pouso complicado do avião no Rio Sena. Provocando um rompimento das cordas de borracha. Não muito longe dali, Doofenshmirtz, Monograma e Perry viajavam no jati-anfíbio. Olhando o GPS, Heinz diz que sua filha está em um estranho lugar chamado "Sirap". Nisso, Perry muda a posição do aparelho e "Sirap" rapidamente se transforma em "Paris", fazendo assim muito mais sentido. Próximo ao Rio Sena, Phineas, vendo que não tem muito tempo, começa a dividir as tarefas em grupo. Enquanto Candace se dirige para se encontrar com Jeremy, Baljeet e Buford perambulam pela cidade em busca de óleo de combustível de foguete, e Ferb, ao lado de Vanessa, vai até a Torre Eiffel com o objetivo de checar a velocidade do vento. Phineas, por sua vez, convida Isabella para procurar peças que possam ser úteis para o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000. Inicialmente a cena foca em Candace, que caminha por uma rua de Paris em busca do Hotel La Poubelle. Ao se deparar com uma jovem francesa, a ruivinha decide pedir ajuda. Através de um dicionário, ela tenta se comunicar com a nativa do local. Apesar da moça saber falar o idioma de Candace, a adolescente nascida em Danville insiste em falar francês, fazendo com que a comunicação se torne impossível depois de um breve tempo. Assim ela decide procurar o hotel por conta própria. Ao chegar na esquina da rua em que estava, Candace, para sua surpresa se depara com o famoso Hotel La Poubelle. Mas, infelizmente, encontra Jeremy na porta do local, rindo e se divertindo com garotas francesas e uns rapazes desconhecidos. Vendo toda a ação, o sembante de Candace muda completamente. E a tristeza toma conta de seu rosto de forma nunca antes vista. Em outro ponto de Paris, Isabella tenta aproveitar o momento a sós com Phineas mostrando-lhe as inúmeras coisas românticas na capital francesa através da música Cidade do Amor. No entanto, Phineas só consegue pensar em objetos que possam ser úteis na remontagem do Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000. Após o término da música, a alguns metros de onde Phineas e Isabella estavam, Baljeet e Buford procuram óleo vegetal para combustível de foguete. Temendo passar vergonha, Baljeet diz para Buford não se comunicar com as pessoas, pois a Europa é um lugar muito refinado. Chegando em uma estabelecimento, Baljeet tenta se comunicar com um homem na esperança de conseguir com ele óleo vegetal. Mas para a surpresa do indiano, ele acaba recebendo um seco e direto "não" como resposta. Nisso, Buford entra em cena, revelando bizarramente que sabe falar francês fluente. Uma vez que o dono do estabelecimento entende o que o valentão quer dizer, o permite usar o óleo vegetal que possui. Enquanto Phineas encontrava baguetes de plástico gigantes para a remontagem do jatinho, na Torre Eiffel, Vanessa desabafava com Ferb. Triste com tudo que aconteceu, a adolescente revela ao inglês que seu pai parece sempre colocar o trabalho na sua frente e que ela já não sabe mais o que fazer. Na tentativa de acalmar o coraçãozinho de sua amada, Ferb diz que quando se ama alguém, cada um precisa ceder meio a meio. Após isso, Ferb se depara com um homem vendendo flores, em um outro ponto da Torre Eiffel, e tem a ideia de comprar um buquê para dar a Vanessa. No momento em que o garoto de cabelos verdes sai de cena, Heinz, Monograma e Perry, voando sobre o jati-anfíbio, aparecem na torre. O acontecimento surpreende Vanessa, que não esperava que seu pai pega-se uma carona com seus inimigos para encontra-la. Logo depois disso, Heinz revela a sua filha que percorreu meio mundo na esperança de encontra-la. Ao ouvir isso, a jovem gótica lembra das palavras de Ferb. Isso faz Vanessa pensar de modo diferente e assim se unir ao grupo no jati-anfíbio. Quando Ferb volta para entregar o buquê de flores a Vanessa e finalmente revelar sua paixão, a única coisa que vê é sua amada sumindo pelo céu de Paris. Claramente triste e decepcionado, o inglês nada diz, mas guarda em sua memória a última coisa que pode ouvir de sua amada: "Tchau Ferb, obrigada por tudo". Voltando as margens do Rio cena, Phineas diz que com as baguetes e as tiras de borracha certamente conseguirá atravessar o Oceano Atlântico, e estranha não ter pensado nisso anteriormente. Nisso, Ferb aparece sozinho, para a surpresa de Phineas, que pergunta por Vanessa. Entristecido, o inglês revela a seu meio-irmão que a jovem gótico foi embora com uma outra pessoa. Sabendo que aquilo abalou os sentimentos de Ferb, Phineas admite que pensou que poderia acontecer alguma coisa; uma vez que seu meio-irmão é um garoto, Vanessa é uma garota e ambos estavam sozinhos na cidade do amor. Quando Isabella ouve tais palavras saindo da boca de Phineas, se irrita de tal forma que quebra o lápis cujo estava segurando. Logo depois disso, quem aparece é Candace. Também desanimada, a jovem de cabelos ruivos revela que viu Jeremy, mas não pode conversar com ele. Infelizmente para Isabella, Phineas, ao ver o fracasso de Candace, volta com seu discurso inconveniente sobre um garoto e uma garoto sozinhos na cidade do amor. Dessa vez, a cabeça da garota companheira parece explodir de raiva por alguns instantes. Triste, Candace diz que ao ver Jeremy, sentiu uma sensação estranha, a qual fazia ela perceber que não era importante para a vida dele. Tentando comparar as coisas, Phineas pergunta se a sensação estranha é semelhante ao ato de ver seu professor numa loja de balas ou, de ver que alguém que você conhece a muito tempo começou a usar chapéu de caubói. Mesmo estranhando as duas escolhas, Candace responde que a sensação cujo sentiu se equipara a bizarra sensação de ver seu professor numa loja de balas. Completando seu pensamento, a ruivinha revela que pensou que Jeremy estava se divertindo muito ao seu lado e que talvez a viagem a Paris tenha sido feita com o objetivo de ficar longe dela. Ao ver que sua irmã está em uma situação complicada, Phineas diz que ela precisa acreditar que pode, como Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan anteriormente havia cantado. No entanto, a jovem não ouviu a performance, pois estava tomando café da manhã com Stacy do lado de dentro da casa. Candace então diz a seu irmão que é fácil ele acreditar que tudo é possível quando se acredita que pode, porque tudo que ele planejou para o verão é um sucesso. Discordando de sua irmã, Phineas diz que o verão não é apenas para ele, mas sim para todo mundo. Ainda depressiva, a menina de cabelos ruivos assume que seu verão é um fracasso e que é sempre muito difícil acreditar nas coisas. Ouvindo aquilo, Phineas se lembra que sua amada irmã andou no Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000, concluindo assim que ela acreditou nele. Completando sua ideia, o ruivinho se lembra de várias coisas incríveis que aconteceram durante o verão envolvendo Candace, e cite o dia em que ela se tornou a rainha de Marte, o dia em que ela viajou no tempo e até mesmo o dia em que ela pilotou uma biga. Isso aos poucos acaba mudando o ânimo da jovem que passa a se sentir confiante e feliz novamente. Nesse momento, Jeremy aparece numa ponte a qual atravessa o rio, fazendo com que todos se surpreendam, inclusive o próprio Jeremy. Com a cabeça confusa, o loirinho pergunta como que o grupo conseguiu chegar em Paris, e rapidamente descobre que tudo foi um plano de Phineas e Ferb. Pouco a pouco, o Incrível Desaviador Solar 3000 começa a navegar pelas limpas águas do Rio Sena. Assim, Phineas pede para sua irmã se despedir. Aflita, Candace revela a Jeremy que o viu, mas decidiu não se aproximar porque ele estava cercada de garotas francesas. Após pensar que estava sendo espionado, Jeremy se refere a Candace como "sua namorada" dizendo que esperava que ela confiasse um pouco mais nele. Ao ouvir tais palavras saírem da boca de garoto cujo sempre amou, Candace se impressiona e alegra de forma nunca antes vista. Após isso, Jeremy tenta beijar a ruivinha, mas acaba sendo impedido pelo movimento do "jatinho" na água. Triste por não ter dado seu primeiro beijo, a ruivinha desce do foguete do "jatinho" e se senta nas cadeiras ao lado da criançada. Depois disso, o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 dispara pelas águas do Atlântico em direção a costa leste dos Estados Unidos ao som da música No Caminho do Sol. Mas, infelizmente para todos, a veículo acaba se desmontando durante o percurso e por fim, deixa as crianças e Candace em uma ilha desconhecida no meio do oceano. Parte 4 A quarta parte do especial se abre na ilha deserta, com Candace fazendo um escândalo pelo fato do plano ter dado errado e por só haver na ilha eles, duas palmeiras e um búfalo gordo. A ruivinha se desespera mais ainda quando se lembra que sua mãe confiou nela e que nunca irá receber um beijo de Jeremy. Assim se afoga em lágrimas. Por outro lado, Buford se mostra contente pelo fato de estar vencendo a aposta. Não vendo o que fazer, Baljeet resolve perguntar a Phineas como que eles irão sair da ilha. Ainda tranquilo, o engenhoso menino diz que precisa consertar o barco usando o pouco que há no local e um pouco de imaginação. Nisso, Phineas pensa em grandes planos aos quais poderiam liberta-lo da ilha. Porém, todas suas ideias são descartáveis pelo fato de não haver material para realiza-las. Percebendo o momento difícil de seu "adversário", Buford começa a fazer piadas. Piadas essas, que pouco a pouco vão deixando Phineas nervoso. Em Paris, Doofenshmirtz se despede de Monograma e Perry, agradecendo pela carona. Entretanto, o major não esquece do acordo que havia feito com o cientista, e o detém com algemas. Para justificar a ação, Monograma admite que Doofenshmirtz tem uma lista de violações cumpridas com seu braço. Isso aborrece Vanessa, que não esperava que tudo aquilo acontecesse logo na sua viagem de férias. Francis Monograma então, com a intenção de deixar a jovem menos nervosa, diz que sua viagem de férias poderá continuar dentre 10 a 20 anos. De repente, para a surpresa de todos, Vanessa saca um secador de cabelos, e exigindo que seu pai seja solto, o aponta para o militar. Como a ação foi muito rápida, tanto Monograma como Perry pensam que o inofensivo objeto é uma arma, e assim soltam suas mãos e patas de Heinz. Rapidamente, Vanessa leva seu pai ao jati-anfíbio e juntos voam pelos céus de Paris em direção a Danville. Vendo que sua querida filhinha se fez de malvada para salvar sua vida, Heinz, se emociona e, entre choros, percebe que há uma probabilidade, embora seja pequena, de Vanessa ser como ele. Não restando nada para fazer, Monograma decide voltar a agência, deixando assim, Perry sozinho na cidade do amor. Quando a cena volta a focar as crianças na ilha desconhecida no meio do Oceano Atlântico, rapidamente percebe-se que Phienas já se encontra em desespero. Ao ver seu amado enlouquecendo, Isabella se entristece e decide se retirar e observar o lindo pôr-do-sol. Ferb, ao perceber que sua amiga está abalada, se aproxima, lhe oferecendo um lenço. Depois de agradecer, a líder das garotas companheira desabafa com o inglês, revelando não saber mais o que fazer e que daria qualquer coisa para que Phineas senta-se ao seu lado e aprecia-se o lindo pôr-do-sol. Logo depois disso, Phineas se aproxima; inicialmente dizendo que poderia cavar um túnel sobre o mar, de forma muito tensa, e depois, reconhecendo a derrota, e admitindo que não o resta mais nada a não ser se sentar e admirar o lindo pôr-do-sol. As palavras do ruivinho despertam a atenção de Isabella, que não se conforma com a derrota. Revoltada, ela se levanta exigindo que seu amigo não aprecie o pôr-do-sol porque ele construiu casas-robôs gigantes em árvores, uma montanha-russa e viajou no tempo duas vezes. Acuado, Phineas responde, na tentativa de fazer com que Isabella entenda as coisas, que nada que há na ilha é útil. Porém, os fatos não contém a menina, que continua seu discurso, dessa vez, lembrando do mapa do Ferb. Quando as palavras "mapa do Ferb" saem da boca de Isabella, uma brilhante ideia surge na mente de Phineas, que agradecido, abraça sua amiga, deixando-a em êxtase por alguns segundos. Ferb então tira o gigantesco mapa sobre seu bolso. Com sede de vitória, o ruivinho pede para seus amigos dobrarem o mapa em diferentes pontos. Por fim, as dobras acabam transformando a grande folha de papel em um avião de papel gigante. Rapidamente Candace discorda da ideia e a julga como louca. Mas, felizmente para o ruivinho, todo o resto concorda com a ideia e, animados, começam a ajuda-lo. Com esperanças de fazer seu irmão voltar a realidade, Candace diz que o avião é feito de papel. No entanto, nada parece tirar da cabeça de Phineas que seu plano pode dar certo, nem o fato do avião não possuir motor. Vendo que ninguém está ao seu lado, Candace começa a gritar e enlouquecer. Seu estado piora no momento em que Baljeet fala sobre Clay Aiken, Chaka Khan e a grande performance que fizeram anteriormente no quintal com o tema "acreditar". Reconhecendo que não há outra saída a não ser mexer com os sentimentos de sua irmã, Phineas fala que ela não irá nunca mais ver Jeremy se não acreditar no plano do avião de papel. Isso contém o estresse de Candace, que depois de um breve tempo pensando, decide acreditar em seu irmão. Após muito trabalho, os assentos do Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 se mostram sobre o avião de papel, a qual está amarrado por uma tira de borracha esticada entre duas palmeiras. Buford então estica a tira de borracha ao seu máximo, com esperanças de cair em terra firme. Um tanto quanto receoso, o valentão desata o nó, fazendo rapidamente o voo do gigante avião de papel tome conta da cena, sobre o que faltava do Oceano Atlântico para chegar a costa leste dos Estados Unidos. Por um golpe de sorte, o avião aterriza em frente a casa dos Van Stomms. Mas, infelizmente para todos, a 55 segundos do fim, a obra cujo, anteriormente atrasou a chegada de Linda em casa, toma conta da cena, impedindo assim, a passagem do grupo para o outro lado da rua. Ao ver que não irá conseguir chegar a tempo, Buford se desespera, dizendo que por um feliz momento pensou que varia o impossível e que o verão poderia ser tudo que ele quisesse. Dessa forma, a tristeza aparece no semblante de todas as crianças que acreditaram no plano. Porém, quando parecia não ter mais saída, Buford se lembra das bicicletas que roubou quando era criança. Ao se lembrar disso, sua mente rapidamente planeja algo. Animado, o valentão devolve todas as "magrelas" para seus amigos, exceto para Candace, que acaba usando um triciclo, uma vez que sua bicicleta jamais foi roubada. Posteriormente, o grupo todo desce a rampa da casa dos Van Stomms em direção a um pedaço de metal inclinado que se encontra um pouco antes da vala. Assim todos acabam pegando impulso e, por fim, conseguem pular o tão temido obstáculo. No momento em que isso acontece, Linda e Lawrence estão voltando de viagem. Bem em cima da hora, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford e Candace chegam no quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, a qual está todo enfeitado para uma grande festa com o tema "sejam bem vindos". Ao ver que conseguiram fazer o impossível, as crianças comemoram a vitória. Inclusive Buford, que parece ter mudado de opinião acerca da viagem durante o voo no avião de papel. Durante a comemoração, Lawrence e Linda aparecem no quintal. Depois de pensarem que a festa foi feita para a chegada deles, ambos se retiram para dentro de casa, afirmando estarem cansados. Logo depois da saída dos adultos, uma grande festa começa ao som da música O Verão é Pra Você. Durante a música, felizmente para Candace, Jeremy aparece no meio da festa para beija-la e finalmente oficializar o namoro. Antes do término do episódio, Phineas pergunta sobre seu querido animalzinho de estimação. Assim, a cena foca rapidamente em Perry, que em Paris, acompanha um moça em um almoço. Transcrição Músicas *''I Believe We Can'' *''Bem-vindo a Tóquio'' *''Tiras e Bolas de Borracha'' *''Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar'' *''Cidade do Amor'' (Ficou em 6º lugar no "Cliptástico 3") *''No Caminho do Sol'' *''O Verão é Pra Você'' (Ficou em 2º lugar no "Cliptástico 3") Deletadas *''A Balada do Klimpaloon'' Trilha sonora disponível no Walt Disney Records como um download digital Créditos Finais Último verso da música O Verão é Pra Você. Lista de Lugares '''Negrito: Paradas Itálico: Em uma música ou ao longo do caminho #''Oceano Pacífico'' #'Japão (Tóquio)' #'Nepal/Tibete' #''Madagascar'' #''Singapura'' #''Emirados Árabes Unidos (Dubai)'' #''China'' #''Índia (Agra)'' #''Itália (Roma)'' #''Polônia (Cracóvia)'' #''Holanda'' #''Rússia (Moscou)'' #''Espanha'' #''Egito (Cairo)'' #''Alemanha (Berlim)'' #''Monaco'' #''Austrália (Sydney)'' #''Grécia (Atenas)'' #''Bélgica (Bruxelas)'' #''Camboja (Angkor Wat)'' #'França (Paris)' #''Oceano Atlântico'' #'Ilha Deserta no meio do Oceano Atlântico' #''Estados Unidos (Nova Iorque)'' #'Casa (Danville, na Área dos Três Estados)' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry estava em sua cama até que ela rapidamente se vira. Jingle do Mal Avião a jato do Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Esse episódio está incluído no DVD "O Melhor Dia da Preguiça". *Quando lançado, esse episódio era o mais longo da série. Posteriormente foi ultrapassado pelo filme "Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão" e pelo crossover "Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars". *O solstício de verão, é conhecido como o dia mais longo do verão e é o primeiro dia do verão. Partindo disso, todas as aventuras passadas foram passadas antes do verão. *Substituindo Chicago por Danville, a rota mais curta para dar a volta no mundo passa por Tóquio e Paris, com cerca de 16500 milhas de distância. Levando em conta que as crianças tinham 40 horas para executar a viagem, pode-se afirmar que elas viajaram 412,5 milhas por hora, um pouco mais que a velocidade do som. Uma vez que várias paradas foram feitas, a velocidade real da viagem foi bem mais rápida. *Este episódio venceu o Best Kids Episode no iTunes Rewind 2010. Informações de Produção *Este é o primeiro episódio de uma hora da série. *Por um tempo, nos Estados Unidos, o Disney Channel e o Disney XD, deixaram o episódio disponível online no link "Replay". *Na Holanda, esse episódio foi anunciado como um filme. *Na Espanha, em Portugal e na Ásia, o episódio é dividido em duas partes, sendo que os créditos da primeira parte são um pedaço da canção Tiras e Bolas de Borracha. Cada parte é composta por 30 minutos para se encaixar de forma igual no horário. A primeira parte é composta pelos atos um, dois e três; enquanto a segunda parte é composta pelos atos quatro e cinco. Como resultado, algumas cenas são cortadas, como a cena da canção No Caminho do Sol. Já a canção Bem-vindo a Tóquio é vista em sua versão estendida, pelo menos na Espanha, em Portugal e na Islândia. *Em 2011, o DVD do episódio foi lançado na Espanha, contendo a cena legendada da música No Caminho do Sol, que havia sido cortada na televisão. *De acordo com o diretor Danny Jacob, o título inicial do episódio era "he Longest Day of Summer" (em tradução literal, "O Dia Mais Longo do Verão).http://www.dannyjacobmusic.com/picks-tips/ *Este é o único episódio de uma hora exibido fora da 4ª Temporada. Estreias Internacionais *14 de Agosto de 2010 (Family Channel) *25 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan e Hong Kong) *03 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) *07 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Brasil) *07 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *15 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel Países Baixos) *16 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Polônia, Países Baixos, Turquia) *25 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Itália) *26 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD França) *29 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel Rússia) *06 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD Espanha) *07 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) *12 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD Alemanha) *26 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *27 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD Escandinávia, Disney Channel Ásia) *21 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Espanha, Parte 1) *22 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Espanha, Parte 2) *14 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Austrália) *15 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgária, República Checa, Grécia, Hungria, Oriente Médio, Polônia, Romênia, África do Sul, Turquia, Ucrânia) *19 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Japão) *27 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) *23 de Abril de 2011 (Disney XD América Latina) *12 de Maio de 2011 (Disney Channel Índia) *20 de Maio de 2011 (Super RTL Alemanha) *26 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Disney Channel Coréia) Recepção Em sua estreia nos Estados Unidos, "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" foi assistido por 3.862 milhões de telespectadores. 20% eram crianças entre 2 e 11 anos de idade, 13% eram adolescentes entre 12 e 17 anos de idade, 3% eram adultos entre 18 e 49 anos de idade. Foi o 1º programa mais assistido na noite e o 25º na semana. Retrieved August 11, 2010 Friday Cable: Phineas and Ferb + Eureka, Haven, The Pillars of the Earth & More Postado em 09 Augusto de 2010 por Robert Seidman na Phineas and Ferb Wiki.Cable Top 25: The Closer, Rizzoli & Isles, Burn Notice, Royal Pains, Covert Affairs Top Week's Cable Viewing Postado em 09 Augusto de 2010 por Robert Seidman na Phineas and Ferb Wiki Erros *Quando Buford está dizendo que ele vai dar a todos as suas bicicletas as sobrancelhas estão faltando. * Durante "I Believe We Can", após Chaka Khan fazer sua entrada, o maior olho de Ferb está na frente do rosto, enquanto seu olho menor está por trás, onde normalmente, o menor estaria a frente. *Durante a música Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar, quando o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000 quica na China, mais precisamente no instante em que um trio de chineses está batendo numa espécie de tambor, percebe-se que não há nenhuma criança no veículo. * Quando sobrevoava o Oceano Pacífico, Baljeet não foi visto em seu lugar. * Os olhos de Milly mudam de cor de verde para azul, de azul para marrom e acabam ficando azuis. *No instante em que Vanessa diz a Monograma que está de férias, pode-se ver um erro bizarro quando Doofenshmirtz sai de cena. Uma linha aparece em seu corpo e algumas partes dele tornam-se transparentes. * Durante a música "O Verão é Pra Você" quando Phineas dá sua mão para Isabella oferecendo ela para ir ao palco, Ferb está na primeira parte desmontada da montanha russa. No outro bloco Phineas aparece com Isabella cantando O Verão é Pra Você e um bloco depois, Ferb aparece do nada no palco. Ainda se tem muitos outros erros. * Buford diz que ele não era um valentão, até o seu peixinho Biff ser ameaçado, o que não explica por que ele roubava as bicicletas quando era uma criança. ("Viagem ao Interior do Buford", "A Barraca de Limonada"). Continuidade * Clay Aiken e Chaka Khan são vistos usando as roupas da Coleção Verão o Tempo Todo, ("A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb"). * Buford menciona a máquina do tempo, a monatnha-russa e a música de Perry na primeira parte do episódio, ("Viajando no Tempo", "Montanha Russa", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). * Phineas menciona que Candace se tornou a rainha de marte, viajou no tempo e pilotou uma biga ("Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Viajando no Tempo", "Como na Grécia Antiga"). * Vanessa pergunta a Candace acerca do nome de "Ferb" ("Vanessa é Persistente"). *Baljeet tem família no Himalaia, como ele mesmo menciona em "Injustiça em Feira de Ciências". Alusões * A Volta ao Mundo em 80 Dias - Buford aposta que Phineas e Ferb não conseguirão dar uma volta em torno do mundo em 40 horas. Além disso, Isabella tenta mostrar seu afeto por Phineas assim como Aouda tenta mostrar por Phileas Fogg. * E.T. - O Extraterrestre - As crianças e Candace pulam a vala com as bicicletas lembrando uma famosa cena do filme em que o menino voa com o alienígena na bicicleta. * Descartes - As declarações do robô gigante que pula corda "Eu pulo, logo eu existo!" e "Eu me penduro, logo existo!" lembram a famosa declaração do filósofo René Descartes "Cogito ergo sum", que em uma tradução literal para o português significa "Penso logo existo". * Casablanca - Quando Isabella diz "Bom, eu acho que sempre vamos ter baguetes de plásticos gigantes" se faz uma paródia à "Nós sempre teremos Paris", uma linha do famoso clássico Casablanca. * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada - Enquanto estava procurando algo na areia da ilha deserta, Phineas encontra uma esponja de cozinha e uma estrela do mar, fazendo uma referência aos personagens Bob Esponja e Patrick. Interessantemente, Dan Povenmire trabalhou no seriado antes de começar Phineas e Ferb. * Os Simpsons: O Filme - O aviso que aparece na parte inferior da tela também aparece no início do filme. * Killing Zoe - Quando Jeremy diz à Candace pelo telefone que estava sonhando com ela e com uma iguana tocando oboé, pode ter sido feita uma referência ao filme de 1994. * My Fair Lady - Na versão estadunidense da música O Verão é Pra Você Phineas diz "By Jove, I think she's got it!" o que é uma referência exata ao musical. No Brasil a linha foi traduzida como "Olha só, ela pegou mesmo o jeito!". Trivialidades * Primeiro episódio com a duração de 45 minutos. * Ferb fala 9 vezes neste episódio, fazendo com que este episódio o que ele fala com mais frequência. A sua maior linha foi quando ele estava na Torre Eiffel. Sua maior linha foi no episódio "O Sussuro do Lagarto". * Esse episódio mostra claramente a relação de Phineas e Isabella, Ferb e Vanessa e Jeremy e Candace. * Primeiro episódio onde Vanessa interage com Major Monograma e Phineas. * O solstício do verão que é conhecido como o dia mais longo do verão, acontece entre os dias 20 e 21 de Junho no Hemisfério Norte. * Segundo episódio que Phineas realmente grita com raiva de alguém, Candace foi o alvo desta vez. Ela se recusa a andar num triciclo para que eles possam chegar em casa. Phineas a lembra que estão sem muito tempo mas como isso não funciona, ele grita com raiva: "Sobe no triciclo!" e finalmente funciona. É a primeira vez que a sua gritaria é realmente sincera e verdadeira, e não planejada como na última vez. ("Ídolo Pop"). * É provável que Ferb saiba falar um pouco o japonês. * É comprovado que Buford pode falar francês fluentemente com sotaque francês. * Primeira vez que a O.S.U.S.B. é citada. * Jeremy e Candace se beijam pela primeira vez. Isso marca oficialmente o namoro dos dois. * Primeiro episódio que Isabella chora. * É revelado que Ferb sabe sobre a paixão que Isabella tem por Phineas. * "Poubelle" é "lixeira" em francês. Portanto, o hotel onde Jeremy se hospedou, se chama: "Hotel Lixeira". * Candace e Stacy são vistas comendo macarrão com rachi. Esta pode ser uma herança japonesa de Stacy. * Quando Phineas fala a Candace tudo o que ela fez de incrível no verão, uma versão instrumental de I Believe We Can pode ser ouvida ao fundo. * Primeiro episódio a não exibir a música tema ou uma versão parecida com ela. * Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz interage com Major Monograma ("Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb"). * Primeiro episódio que todos os 5 amigos de Phineas e Ferb (Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django Brown e Irving) aparecem. * Este episódio ganhou o "Best Kids Episode" no iTunes 2010 Rewind. * Quando Ferb e Vanessa começam a andar de moto pode-se ouvir a mesma música de fundo do episódio "O Nome Disso é Labirinto", quando Doofenshmirtz explica seu plano maligno a Perry. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas, Vozes Adicionais *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Vozes Adicionais *Ronalth Abreu como Buford, Vozes Adicionais *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Guilherme Briggs como Pai *Hannah Buttel como Stacy, Algumas das Primas de Stacy *Jullie como Vanessa *Ricardo Schnetzer como Tio Sabu *Clay Aiken como ele mesmo *Chaka Khan como ela mesma *Luisa Palomanes como Katie *Ana Lúcia Menezes como Ginger *Flora Paulita como Milly *Ana Elena Bittencourt como Adyson *Jéssica Marina como Holly *Helena Palomanes como Gretchen *Vânia Alexandre como Bāchan Hirano *Vozes Adicionais: Clécio Souto, Fernanda Bullara, Bernardo Coutinho, Danny Jacob. Referências de:Der längste Sommertag en:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! es:Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! nl:Phineas en Ferb De Zomer is van Jou! pl:Lato to wrażeń moc vi:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais Categoria:O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Categoria:Phineas Flynn Categoria:Candace Flynn Categoria:Ferb Fletcher Categoria:Heinz Doofenshmirtz